


Home

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Home, M/M, Rogue One First Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Written for Rogue One First Anniversary prompt "Home"





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to do more for this prompt and ran out of time, so this is really just a small drabble, but I managed to center the prompt around "Home" and include my favorite line from the movie: "I don't need luck, I have you!"

Chirrut knew the idea was no inspirational breakthrough, that many – both those well-educated and those who were not – realized the same over the years, but it still struck him regularly: Home was rarely a building or a planet. Home was an idea, one that floated from place to place, and its anchor didn’t need to be a foundation.

Home for Cassian Andor, he guessed, would be wherever the Rebel Alliance waited for him with a warm meal and new orders. Or perhaps it was this ship, flying through hyperspace with his trusted KX droid at his side – oh, the _irony_ in that statement: the rebel captain with a trusted Imperial droid.

(As for the droid, Chirrut hadn’t spent much time around them in his life. He’d need to ask later where the droid considered home, and pray he didn’t receive a tactical, over-analytical rebuttal in response.)

Bodhi Rook, Chirrut could understand better. Jedha shone through his dark eyes and from his tanned skin. He donned the Imperial uniform, not out of a sense of duty to their captors, but for the sake of Jedha. But, Chirrut sensed something else – another home Bodhi had lost, even before the Death Star’s ray crumpled Jedha’s surface.

Jyn Erso’s home would be more complicated. Even when Jyn ran with the Saw Gerrera’s men, Chirrut doubted she considered their temporary base more than a place to rest her eyes and fill her stomach. No, home needed more meaning for her. Was her home hiding with her father, separated from her by lightyears and too many sleepless nights to count? Was home a notion of safety, a feeling too hard to find within the galaxy these days? And perhaps Chirrut was projecting his own thoughts, but he wondered about the crystal around her neck. Jyn’s home could lie there.

The home he knew best was the home he also shared: Baze Malbus, once a young and dedicated Guardian of the Whills who had grown bitter with the passing years, remained his home while his temple was ransacked and his life’s work was stolen away. Even now, when his planet – the place he’d laid his head for decades and decades – was smashed beneath the Empire’s heavy foot and so many innocent souls were lost, Chirrut didn’t feel alone. He found his home in the Force through prayer – _I am one with the Force and the Force is with me_ – and through his partner whose warmth flooded his dark world.

When Chirrut’s world was torn away from him, chunk by chunk, Chirrut only needed to listen to their banter – _“You almost shot me”_ and _“I don’t need luck, I have you!”_ – or to know Baze’s strobing presence in the Force around him and an overwhelming comfort washed over him.

As long as he had Baze, no matter what planet he landed on, Chirrut Imwe knew he would be home.


End file.
